


Amphibia: Amazons

by diegoaguila



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Battle, Crossover, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diegoaguila/pseuds/diegoaguila
Summary: Una forma de vida peligrosa llega Amphibia y los problemas empiezan a complicar mas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste esta historia

En la tierra hace tiempo humanos conocidos como Amazon escaparon de la compañía de Farmacia Nozama y está para poder controlar la situacion contrato un equipo especial para perseguirlos y eliminarlos. 

Jake Tyson un chico de 14 años un Amazon que Nozama pudo mantener bajo control, descubrió la verdad de su supuesta enfermedad que padece y tras la ayuda de otro Amazon llamado Alpha, Jake supo lo que tenía que hacer.

O eso pensó ya que tras varios acontecimientos tales como las verdaderas intenciones de Alpha y la verdad detrás de la persona que alguna vez llamo madre, Jake decidió quedarse con el equipo de exterminio , el equipo estaba conformado por Nicole Mcknight, Damian Brooks, Mamoru y Luis Velázquez, este ultimo siendo el Lider del Equipo

Habían paso semanas y estaba acercándose el cumpleaños numero 15 de Jake, a lo que su equipo preparo una pequeña fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños y al mismo tiempo su bienvenida al equipo, todo el mundo la paso de maravilla ese día, ya en la noche para poder finalizar Jake abriría alguno regalos que recibió del equipo, pero el que destacó fue una extraña caja de música con un tallado de ranas y joyas incrustadas, era de Mamoru.

Ese día cambiaria la vida de todos.


	2. Appears a Amazon Part 1

Era un hermoso dia y una pequeña rana había ido al bosque a recoger materiales para unos encantamientos, ella es Maddie una rana joven de piel azul y vestido oscuro con una cuerda marrón atada a su pelo.

Maddie: Solo unos pocos materiales más- dijo para adentrarse un poco mas al bosque 

**Mientras tanto**

Anne Boonchuay la estaba pasando un poco mal, ya que después de lo sucedido en la Toad Tower se sentía triste por lo que le pasó a Sasha

Spring: Hey Anna, sigues triste por lo sucedido- dijo su querido amigo rana de color rosa

Anne: Si, todavía no puedo creer que Sasha hiciera eso- dijo, suspiro para luego recostarse en el sillón

Spring: Tranquila, seguro que muy en el fondo todavía quiere que sean amigas talvez....

Anne: No lose, Tu mismo lo dijiste era una matona

Spring: Si, pero tenía buenas intenciones o no

Hop pop quien había llegado a la sala se acercó para intentar ayudar a su nieto

Hop pop: Anne, Spring tiene razon; Sasha tenía buenas intenciones pero fue con la persona equivocada para pedir ayuda- dijo, Anne había escuchado atentamente lo que cada uno decía, pero fueron interrumpidos ya que comenzaron a llamar a la puerta, Spring fue a atender al abrir la puerta se encontro a Maddie.

Spring: Hey..... Hola Maddie.. que te trae por aquí- dijo un poco nerviosa ya que todavía tenía un pequeño de miedo a Maddie

Maddie: Necesito que tú y Anne vengan conmigo

Spring: Está bien, solo espera un momento- después de decir eso spring regreso rápido con Anne quien seguia en el sillón cabizbaja, tras varios intentos para que su mejor amiga se levantara, la rana rosa al final pudo levantar a su amiga del sillon.

Unos momentos después

Los chicos llevaban un buen rato caminando en el bosque, Maddie había pedido su ayuda ya que había encontrado algo que quizás esté relacionado con Anne

Anne: ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- dijo, Ella pensaba que talvez se tratase de Marcy su otra amiga, también estuvo con ella cuando abrió la caja de música, tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla.

Maddie: Tranquila no falta mucho- dijo sin despegar la mirada del camino, intentando llegar lo antes posible al lugar, Maddie aceleró un poco el paso.

Spring se encontraba un poco nerviosa ya que se encontraban en el lugar donde conoció a Anne por primera vez y también donde fueron atacados por una mantis gigante.

Tras pasar unos arbustos Maddie había llegado al cuerpo muerto de una mantis gigante verde, Anne y Spring vieron a la criatura a la que le faltaba 3 patas de las 6 que tenia, Maddie rodio a la criatura y paro al ver un par de pisadas en el suelo.

Maddie: Es por aqui- dijo, empezando a seguir el rastro, Anne y Spring la siguieron de cerca mientras miraban las pisadas. Los chicos se detuvieron al ver que Maddie se oculto detrás de unos arbustos.

Anne: Maddie nos puedes decir que rayos estamos haciendo- dijo frustrada ya que llevaban un buen rato siguiendo la y no estaba tan segura de donde terminaria esto.

Maddie: Ahí esta- dijo señalando una pequeña cueva, de esta salio un joven de pelo negro, ojos café, usando una playera gris con una chaqueta negra y un pants azul oscuro.

Anne y Spring estaban impresionados de ver otro humano en Amphibia, pero poco sabian que esa persona esta ni siquiera un poco de ser un humano.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. appears a Amazon part 2

Anne no podía creer que había otro humano, pensaba que sus amigas y ella eran las únicas seres humanos, ella intento acercarse para hablar con él, pero Maddie la detuvo.

Maddie: Sería mejor si yo hablo- dijo, está comenzo a acercarse al chico, este había comenzado a intentar hacer una fogata sin percatarse de la presencia de la pequeña rana que estaba detrás de el.

Anne de lejos pudo ver como el chico se asusto de Maddie cuando se topo con ella, al volver a reincorporarse ella vio como ambos comenzaron una pequeña charla, mientras el chico seguía intentando prender una fogata.

**Pov Jake**  
Hace una semana había llegado a este extraño mundo donde los insectos miden ridículamente 3.5 metros, tuve suerte de que estuviera cerca mi mochila con mi cinturón de transformación...... extraño, si mal no recuerda había dejado el cinturón en mi habitación.

Ahora intentaba crear una fogata para poder cocinar la pata de una mantis, me da un poco de asco pero siempre y cuando no sea carne humana estaré bien creo.....

Seguí intentando crear una pequeña llama con dos piedras pero al ver qué no funcionaba decidí hacerlo con dos palos. Al intentar agarras los palos al lado mio no obtuve nada, al girar vi que no estaban allí.

\- Parece que perdiste algo- pude escuchar, al darme la vuelta pude verla denuevo a la rana humanoide de piel azul y su pelo creo de color lavanda con manchas purpuras, y una sonrisa perturbadora, que me asusto haciendo que me cayera.

\- Vaya lo siento- dijo la chica rana, tras reincorporarme vía a la chica

Jake: No te preocupes - dije, la chica me entrego los palos, tras eso seguí con mi labor.

\- Bueno quería agradecer por salvarme de esa mantis, soy Maddie por cierto- dijo la chica en tono tranquilo

Jake: No fue nada, soy Jake por cierto- Tras decir eso hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos- Entonces que hacías en el bosque, antes de que, ya sabes atacara la mantis- 

Maddie: bueno, salí al bosque a recoger ingredientes para mis encamientos- dijo con una sonrisa 

Jake: Entonces la magia existe en este mundo, un problema que agregar a mi lista- finalmente pude encender la fogata así que puse a cocer la pata.

Maddie: Bueno, me preguntaba si no te importa que te presente a una amiga, ella es como tu.- 

No se a que refería, ya que en parte ni siquiera yo sé cómo soy. Si es confuso a veces.

Jake: Me agrada lo amable que eres Maddie, pero no gracias prefiero estar solo.- pude ver qué no le agrado la respuesta que di.

Maddie: Estás seguro, creo que te sería util la ayuda y a ella le sería util el convivir con otro humano.- 

Humano, así que hay uno aquí, bueno me haz dado más razones para alejarme más.

Jake: Maddie, puedo ver qué quieres ayudar a tu amiga mucho y a mi también, pero enserio no lo necesito.

Maddie: Estás seguro, si le dieras una oportunidad para conocerla seguro....- Decidí interrumpirla ya que no quiero iniciar una discusión.

Jake: Oye Maddie, realmente no hable de esto con cualquiera pero dejame contarte algo sobré mi y como vivía en la vida en mi mundo, tal vez con esto puedas ver mi razón.- la chica se quedo pensando un momento para luego sentarse y poder escuchar.

**Pov Anne**

Unos momentos después

Anne: Se está tardando demasiado

Spring: Tranquilo Anne, talvez solo... Intente convencersolo de que no nos mate

Anne: Espera, ¿Qué?, Porque crees que nos mataría.

Ante eso, ví que spring solo levanto ambos hombres, al verlo solo me confundió más.

Ambos nos volteamos a los arbustos que se movieron un poco para luego ver a Maddie atravesando los.

Maddie: bueno, el acepto hablar con ustedes

Al escuchar eso, yo y spring salimos del arbusto, al acercarnos me sentí un poco nerviosa digo quien no lo estaría estás hablando con un completo extraño 

Anne: Hola.... Soy Anne

Jake: Mucho gusto Anne, me llamo Jake

Spring: Mucho gusto Jake, yo me llamo Spring encantado de conocerte

Jake: Igualmente Spring

A primera vista parece una buena, así que tome asiento en un tronco que estába cerca.

**Mundo Amazon**

Realmente La Farmacia Nozama no podría tener más problemas como ahora.

Desde la desaparición de 2 de los miembros del equipo de exterminio, los miembros restantes han tenido problemas para poder acabar con los Amazon pero nada que no puedan manejar.

Sentada en un escritorio la presidenta de Farmacia Nozama, una mujer de 30 años, pelo largo negro, vestía un traje de negocios elegante. Ella es Aika Hicks quien estaba leyendo, firmando y acomodando varios documentos intentando averiguar lo que pasó aquel día.

\- Sra Hicks, debería descansar un poco-

Aika: Gracias por tu preocupación Robert

Robert: Déjeme traerle un cafe, Señorita

Aika: Muchas gracias Robert

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Un hombre de pelo negro, bigote y barba, con playera gris y un sudadera negra con cierre, pants y tenis

-Oh oh adónde te fuiste a meter ahora Jake-san-

Este hombre era Jin Takayama en este momento se encontraba revisando las cámaras de seguridad del edificio del equipo de exterminio

Jin: Tarde o temprano hallare la forma de ir a dónde estás

Regresando la grabación al momento en el que Jake recibe regalos, este paro la grabación cuando recibe la caja de música

Jin: y la primer pista es saber más de esa caja extraña

Jin hizo un acercamiento a la caja para luego sacar una impresión de esta

Jin: pero parece que tendré que ayudar al equipo de exterminio en tu ausencia por lo mientras, un último favor de amigo a amigo

Dicho eso Jin se levantó de su silla para luego ir a una mesa y tomar su Amazon Driver para luego salir de casa

**Next Hunt**

**Matar o Morir**


End file.
